zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Remember Mono (Go Go Pets)
I Remember Mono is a Go Go Pets aired on November 26, 1988 Characters * Mr. Squiggles * Pipsqueak * Num Nums * Chunk * Polly Pamplemousse * Stanley Pamplemousse * Ellen Pamplemousse * Zia Scott (original appearance) * Molly (original appearance) * Wilfred Kerdle (cameo as a teenager) * Mr. Gelato (cameo as a teenager) * Mrs. Gelato (cameo as a teenager) * Madge's dad (original appearance and cameo as a teenager) * Madge's mom (original appearance) Synopsis As Polly and Pipsqueak listen, Ellen recounts how she and Stanley first realized they were meant to be together. The year was 1973, and Stanley and Ellen had already been dating for six months. Stanley convinced Ellen to cook him dinner for Valentine's Day. Ellen agreed even though she was a terrible cook. The meal, beef Wellington and cherry pie, turned out terribly, but as luck would have it, Stanley phoned shortly before he was scheduled to arrive and said he couldn't make it, claiming he pulled some tendons in his back. Two weeks later, after Hank's back healed, Peggy and Hank were "engaged to be engaged." Pipsqueak is happy with 45 ideas about their backstory. She tells the Go Go Pets about 8 stories about Stanley and Ellen loving each other. Mr. Squiggles is happy about his mind spinning with 13 ideas. Num Nums is surprised about 19 hearts with them. Chunk is happy about 45 smiles with them. Num Nums tells Stanley and Ellen about 13 hearts with them. Ellen is happy about 44 hearts with her. Stanley is happy about 45 hearts with Num Nums. Back in the present day, Ellen and another woman, Molly, updated computer files at Anytown High School. As the pair comb through the records, they come across Hank's permanent file, which includes an entry about a two week absence starting on Valentine's Day due to mono. Ellen tells Molly she never had "the kissing disease," creating a mystery. Meanwhile, Polly receives 45 Valentine's Day chocolates in the mail from a secret admirer. She suspects the sender might be Zia Scott. Pipsqueak bakes 70 milk chocolates for Stanley and Ellen. Chunk bakes 38 white chocolates for them. Mr. Squiggles eats 42 limes. He tells them about his minds with 21 ideas. They are happy about their 42 ideas with him. Ellen queries her husband about the incident. Stanley claims he contracted mono from sharing a soda with someone on the football team. An obsessed Ellen learns that only one other student, Madge's mom, had the disease during that time. Ellen tracks her down, confronting her as she doles out little sausages on toothpicks at a local super market. She recounts how she had broken up with her boyfriend several weeks before Valentine's Day. Feeling as though she had "something to prove," she grabbed hold of Stanley and kissed him. An angered Ellen responds by delivering a punch to a side of beef, breaking several ribs. Ellen returns home, where she accuses Stanley of lying to her. But she is even more upset that the romantic story of how they first got together is a falsehood. Later, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Pipsqueak convince Stanley he must woo his wife until she loves him once more. Stanley sees wisdom in their words, and begins doing romantic things. He does everything from cover a puddle with his coat, to rent a pig, all in an effort to make Ellen melt. But they all fail miserably. While attempting to recover the pig, Stanley hurts his back and crashes to the ground. Ellen recounts Stanley's antics to her girlfriends. The women sigh at the thought of romance. A thoughtful look comes over Ellen. She calls Stanley on the phone and promises to make him beef Wellington and cherry pie for Valentine's Day. Trivia * I Remember Mono is the first Valentine's Day episode in Go Go Pets. * I Remember Mono is the episode that doesn't has any animation errors or deleted scenes. Category:Go Go Pets episodes